


This Is Why You Don't Drive

by FloralGhostPaintedAlien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Episode Related, Episode: s12e15 Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell, Handcuffs, M/M, Riding, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralGhostPaintedAlien/pseuds/FloralGhostPaintedAlien
Summary: So, Dean is mad at Sam, because of the Impala(Baby), so he uses Sam's cock to get off while Sam is handcuffed. (Let's pretend shall we)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings!<3  
> I almost didn't post in time!  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

They pulled out of the Autoglass parking lot. They were lucky the store ordered the back and front windshield for them. But now with the damage from that hellhound gone, Baby was as beautiful as ever. And Dean was still mad at Sam.

"How long are you gonna be angry about the car, Dean?" Sam asked, irritated by his brother's mood.

"Okay, first, Baby is not just a car, and second, until you apologize." Dean said, stone set facial expression and all. I mean, he was angry and upset about the British Men of Letters thing, but this was Baby.

"It wasn't by fault!" Sam said, for what felt like the millionth time. Dean stared ahead, eyes on the road. This was driving Sam crazy, Dean hadn't touched him in three days.

"Fine! Fine, I'm sorry a crazy, out of control hellhound, messed up your stupid car." Sam huffed out angrily. Not meaning it of course, he cares about the Impala a lot, it was the only home he knew for a long time, but Dean's attitude was getting on his nerves.

"Wrong choice, Sammy." Dean said, voice dangerously low.

"What do you mean'wrong choice'?" Sam asked, irritated. He probably sounded like an immature teenager right now, but he couldn't care less.

"You'll see." Dean said. Sam remained quiet, beyond aggravated. The rest of the drive back to the bunker, was in tense silence.

*********************************************************

"Go get on my bed, Sam." Dean said when they got through the door. 

"What?" Sam asked.

"You heard what I said." Dean replied, voice serious.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Dean added.

So suffering from slight sex deprivation, and just plain curiosity for what Dean had planned, he did as he was told and went to Dean's room and after removing his shoes, settled himself on the bed. He was only there for a few minutes, when Dean walked in. When his hands came into view, Sam saw that he was holding two pairs of handcuffs. Dean came to the side of the bed and grabbed Sam's arm, as if he were about to handcuff Sam to the headboard. Sam snatched his arm out of Dean's grip and looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do-" Sam began, but was cut of by Dean's lips. They kissed hungrily, having missed each other's kiss for the days Dean has been cutting Sam off from sex. Sam felt as if he were starving and only Dean's taste in his tongue could satisfy him, but Dean pulled away a few moments later, and Sam's hunger came back only one hundred times worse.

"Come on, Sammy, I wouldn't hurt you, baby brother, I just wanna have some fun." Dean said. Sam was still unsure, but offered his wrist to his brother anyway. Dean secured both of Sam's wrist to the headboard, not tight, but enough so where Sam couldn't get out, he then sat the keys on the nightstand. Then Dean slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Sam's jeans and slid them down his long legs. Continuing to undress Sam he removed Sam's boxers and socks, this left Sam naked from the waist down.

"So, you screwed up my Baby, and then called her stupid, you had to guess that had some consequences, Sam." Dean said, he was using the lecture tone back from when Sam was a kid. He then grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled it over his head, he dropped it on the floor beside him, he then ran his hands up his chest to play with his nipples.

"Mmm, yeah." Dean said, putting on his best porn dialogue. He slid his thumbs down the side of his stomach, to hook into his jeans. He cupped himself through the front of his jeans, he then removed all of his clothing except for his boxers, and straddled Sam on the bed. He began grinding down on Sam's cock, moaning loudly. It only took a few moments for Sam to become fully hard. Dean leaned over and retrieved the lube from the nightstand, then removed his boxers. He coated his fingers, then he reached behind himself to insert one. 

"Gotta get myself ready for that big cock, Sammy, gonna ride you so hard, Baby Boy." Dean said gruffly in Sam's ear. He was working another finger into himself now, pushing down onto his hand, and letting out whimpers and moans.

"De, please let me touch you, please, I need to touch you." Sam said, yanking on the cuffs that had him secured to the headboard. When Dean made no move to uncuff him, he had to watch desperately as Dean rode three fingers vigorously.

"Should of thought of that before what you said, Sam." Dean gasped, pulling his fingers out and applying lube to Sam's cock. Slowly dragging his hand up and down, to make it worse for Sam. 

"Please, I didn't mean...fuck...Dean." Sam began to speak, but his sentence was interrupted by Dean sliding down on his cock. He was barley settled for a second, before he started to bounce up and down, hitting his prostate straight on.

"Fuck...I love when I ride you, Sammy, you hit all the right spots...so big...so long...you fuck me so deep." Dean moans, gasping each time the head of Sam's cock hits that special bundle of nerves. He's riding Sam eagerly, rocking back and forth and pulling up only to slam back down. He leans foward to suck hickeys on Sam's neck and tounge fuck his mouth.

"All...you gotta...do is...apologize, ungh fuckk...oh god." Dean was hopelessly pleading with Sam to apologize, his control over the situation was waning fast and he wanted Sam to fuck him through the mattress just as much as Sam wanted to touch him.

"I'm so sorry, Big Brother, I'll even apologize to the Impala, if you just uncuff me, so I can touch you, please." Sam said, he would say whatever Dean wanted him to right now. Well, it must have been good enough for Dean, because he leaned over to grab the keys, and then uncuffed Sam quickly. As soon as he was loose, Sam flipped them over, and somehow keeping his cock inside of Dean, began fucking him viciously. He was sucking on Dean's neck, leaving marks that were probably going to be there for days, but Dean didn't care as long as Sam kept fucking him. He was punching groans and whines out of Dean on every upwards thrust.

"F-fuck 'm gonna cum..." Sam warned, trailing off, fucking Dean even harder into the mattress.

"Y-yeah, Sammy, come inside me, fill me up." Dean said into Sam's ear, all warm breath and encouragement.

"Fuck!" Sam exclaimed, as he climaxed, spilling into Dean.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, at a very high pitch, one that he would deny later, as he came in between Sam's and his chest. After a few moments to catch their breath, Sam pulled out and rolled over bringing Dean with him.

"I really am sorry about the Impala, Dean." Sam said quietly, tracing circles into Dean's side.

"I know, but you still have some making up to do." Dean answered, smirking. Sam got up from the bed, heading toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"To shower, I mean I love you and all, but I'd rather not lay around with your come on me, Dean." Sam replied, smiling.

"Well, why don't I join you?" Dean offered.

"Aren't you a little old to be offering sex that soon after you came?" Sam asked, challenge and humour in his eyes.

"Who are you calling old? I'll show you old, bitch!" Dean shouted, jumping off the bed, and running after Sam into the bathroom.

"Jerk!" Sam shouted, laughing as Dean followed him into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, cuties!<3  
> Sorry, if it sucked :):


End file.
